tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sisu Trucks
140 million Euros | homepage = Sisu homepage }} Sisu Auto is a Finnish truck company. Finnish word sisu means guts, grit, determination which are ideals for Finnish people. Sisu Auto subsidiary company SISU Defence produces high mobility tactical vehicles for military use. History *Sisu established in 1931. The first nine Sisu vehicles, a prototype series consisting of a bus and eight trucks, rolled off the production line in 1932. * In order to secure truck manufacturing during the Continuation War, in 1943 a new truck factory was built near Hämeenlinna, some 100 kilometres north of the capital. Sisu trucks were manufactured there from 1945 to 1948. The factory was taken over by the stateowned Vanajan Autotehdas Oy, which manufactured trucks and buses under the brand name Vanaja until 1968, when Sisu took over activities at Hämeenlinna again. * In the late 1950s Sisu's engine choice was Leyland`s diesel. Its range increased to 20 tonnes, with electro-hydraulic lifting devices on the trailing axle to transfer weight on to the drive axle. This system also became a universal feature of Nordic six-wheelers and was widely adopted in many other countries. *In the mid 1960s, tilt-cab forward-control trucks appeared and in 1966 normal-control models were restyled using fibreglass hoods. The K normal-control models covered 16-tonne 4x2 and 4x4 up to 24-tonne 6x2 and 6x4, while there were two KB cabover models - a 4x2 tractor and a 6x2, both for gcws of 38- to 45-tonnes. A lighter-bonneted range, the U models, covered the 15- to 22-tonnes gross bracket. *By the early 1970s a complete range of 14 heavy trucks, in normal and forward control, was available, plus "half-cab" terminal tractors for yard shunting. * The largest truck built by Sisu was a 180-tonne hooded 6x6. * During the 1970s Leyland and Rolls Royce were main engine choices. *The M-series appeared in 1971 with a new design of forward-control tilt cab. *The new M-series design was later used on Dennison trucks in Ireland. *In 1974 ownership of Sisu had returned to Finnish state ownership and Leyland and Rolls Royce engines were phased out in favour of Cummins engines. *In 1976 Leyland Motors and Saab-Scania both had a 10 percent stake in Sisu with tri-partite agreement. *In the mid 1980s New SR series and forward-control SM series appeared. *During 1990s Sisu offered a wide range of multi-axle trucks, including 8x2, 8x4 and 10x4 with gtws up to 60 tonnes and Cummins became the main choice of engine for new Mil and the E14. *In 1997 Sisu signed a partnership agreement with the French company Renault V.I. The agreement included the purchase of components, including cabs, engines and axles, as well as the import and sale of Renault commercial vehicles in Finland. *1998 SISU Defence presented SISU 6x6 high mobility tactical vehicle (HMTV). *In December 2005 Sisu Defence signed a contract to supply mine-protected SISU 8x8 trucks to the Lithuanian Defence Forces until 2009. The deal is worth over 20 million euros with an option for additional deliveries over 10 million eurosSisu Defence to Deliver SISU 8x8 Off-Road Trucks to the Lithuanian Defence Forces (press release) and it's the largest single export delivery in Sisu Auto historyFirst deliveries of SISU 8x8 Off-road Trucks to the Lithuanian Defence Forces (press release). *In 2006 a 10x10 high mobility tactical vehicle was presented and is now the top of the range model. * Sisu Auto specializes in factory-ready trucks. In 2006 Sisu introduced the new model family specializing in the Crane, Rock, Roll, Timber and Works applications. In 2008 the new machine-transport truck Sisu Carrier was presented. * 2007 Sisu re-launches Russian operations delivering 95 factory ready SISU Timber combinations. * In 2008 Sisu Auto won an international tender for Timber Trucks to Ust Ilimsk, Russia. The biggest international forestry organization in Russia OJSC Ilim Group and Sisu signed a contract for delivering 91 Sisu E13 6x4 timber trucks and trailers to the Ust Ilimsk factory, located in Irkutsk region. The trucks will be operating in wood supply operation for the Pulp mill of Ilim Group. This will be the biggest individual contract for delivering western timber trucks to Russia. More information: http://www.sisu-trucks.com/portal/en/news/ Production Civil trucks All trucks can be produced with various engines and drive axle configurations. * SISU Crane - crane trucks * SISU Rock - dump trucks * SISU Roll - trucks with change body * SISU Timber - timber trucks * SISU Works - road maintenance trucks * SISU Carrier Military trucks * SISU 4x4 * SISU 6x6 * SISU 8x8 * SISU 10x10 Past models * Sisu SA series * Sisu XA series * Sisu Nasu Gallery Image:Helsinki fire truck H10.jpg|Sisu Fire Engine in Helsinki Image:Sisu XA-186.jpg|SISU XA-186 Image:Military vehicle Sisu SA-150.jpg|Sisu SA-150 "Masi" Military Vehicle. A Sisu Nasu can be seen in the background. Image:Tracked transport vehicle Sisu NA 110.JPG|Sisu Nasu Tracked Military Vehicle Image:Sisu XA-180-IFOR.jpg| Sisu XA-180 series Military Vehicle Image:Sisu XA-180.jpg| Sisu XA-180 Military Vehicle used by UNIFIL in Lebanon Image:Sisu E13TP 8x8 (2).jpg|Sisu E13TP 8x8 military truck of Lithuanian Armed Forces. Image:Ilim group trucks october.jpg|Sisu timber trucks References External links *Sisu Homepage *SISU Defence Category:Truck manufacturers of Finland Category:Emergency vehicles Category:Military vehicles Category:Companies of Finland Category:Sisu Category:Sisu Trucks Category:Companies founded in 1931